Night Dreaming
by BruDia
Summary: Diana is a Professor...Bruce is her LOVER & favourite student... AU/OOC


Night Dreaming

I was beginning to fall asleep slowly creeping into the dream land of my mind. The only difference was that I was trying to remember a very beautiful moment that had happened to me several weeks ago. I was lying down on a blanket located on top of the fresh spring hill that was home to a single bell tower.

Then there was my companion she was dressed in a white toga with brown sandals her nails were painted a full ruby red it went along with her lipstick that was a slightly darker shade. Her hair was black,  
long and curly stopping just below her ass; she wasn't wearing jewellery except for her bracelets.

"Hi Wonder Woman,Diana/Princess I'm glad you could make it." That world class smile of hers was on full display her eyes were as blue as the sea. "I'm very glad that I came now what's on the menu for dinner?"

I pulled out the two hot dogs that I picked up a moment before she arrived. We sat down on the blanket that I brought with me and we began to speak, not more than a few minutes into our conversation she wanted to do away with all the formalities.

"You know you of all people can call me by my real name. I mean you did save my life and you took great care of me when I was sick. Something I have no doubt you learned from your mother."

I called her by her proper name and as we ate some ketchup fell on top of her ample and fairly wonderful breasts. Without thinking I took a napkin and grouped her breast while wiping off the ketchup. After about five seconds of realising what I just did there was a look of panic on my face but that was gone the moment she began to laugh.

"Ugh sorry I didn't mean to." She placed her hand on my knee speaking with all the tenderness and sultriness in her voice. "It's alright just a small spill besides I rather enjoyed how you touched me." I looked at her for a quick moment and then put my half eaten hot dog down. "Look do you want anything else I have deserts or fruit."

Diana smiled and put her hand on my leg, throughout the night we talked and looked at each other. Then it happened she took my face in her hands and kissed me her tongue plunged into my open mouth my body went both stiff but quickly relaxed as I felt her press her body into mine. "Diana are you sure about this?" She took of my shirt and began to remove my clothes.

"I want you and I've never been surer of anything in my life." I relaxed for a bit and as I lay back on the blanket Diana kissed my chest and then moved up to my lips smiling she traced my lips with her fingers and spoke "Relax baby I'll take good care of you tonight." Doing as she asked my nerves relaxed and I soon felt a wonderful feeling sweep over my groin; I looked down and saw Diana sucking my cock. She was easy and rather sensual with the movements of her tongue my eyes were dashing between looking at her and gazing up at the full moon in the summer sky.

"My hand grabbed the side of the cloth as I felt my dick burst my seed spilling out Diana wiped what was left of my jizz from the corner of her mouth and an impressive smile on her face. "Your seed taste like the nectar of the Gods. Although I'm sure there's more to taste" I felt her hand on my dick while she threw her arm around me and forced me to look deeply into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Tell me honestly now honey what do you want to do with me now that you have me all to yourself?" What would normally take a golden lasso to do I found myself telling her my truth. "I want to make love to you and I want to fuck you. I want to whisper sweet nothings in your ear and talk dirty to you all at once. I want to surrender myself to you completely and I want you all the same." Diana arched her eyebrow now arched and the look of complete satisfaction and happiness washed over her face. By the time I was finished confessing to her my dick was a rock hard and by the look on Diana's face she was very pleased with the results of her seduction.

"Do you want me to eat you out?" I asked her as if I was getting her a simple drink she nodded and lay on her back; I gave her lips a long deep kiss. And from her sweet lips I sensually caressed her neck as if I was a vampire trying to find that one pulsating vain. I left her neck moving down to her wonderful glorious bosom where the light white fabric covered her completely. I removed the strap that kept her toga up and she nearly laughed when she saw how wide my eyes became when I saw her nude form. I continued on my romantic path kissing each sweet globe paying close attention to her nipples. To my surprise they were bigger than I thought and felt perfectly natural in my mouth. After ogling her heavenly breasts I moved down to her well sculpted belly kissing sensually above and below her navel. I'm not sure why but I imagined her being pregnant and how maybe after giving birth she would still look like a Goddess just with a few stretch marks.

To her my romantic attempts at seduction must have seemed weak and she really just wanted to get this night over with. I kissed the spot that lay just above the star spangled battle skirt that she had on. She quickly removed it saying with an accent "I want nothing to stop you from reaching your goal." I nodded my head in thanks and smiled at her the wonderful curly black bush that covered her sex. "I'm sorry I should have shaved this morning but I didn't have time." I placed my head between her thighs and spoke between soft licks. "No problem to tell you the truth I prefer a woman with hair on her pussy." As I licked at the folds of her pussy with each stroke of my tongue I felt myself getting closer and closer to finding her clit or her g spot whichever came first, "Hera yes that's it right there baby just move your tongue a little faster." Following her command I did as she suggested, starting from her g spot I licked and sucked my way up until I found her small little nub and began to suck on the small digit until I could feel Diana's legs begin to tighten around my neck trying not to struggle for air I used as man tricks I could think of up until I felt a rush of water hit my mouth. Diana's shaking legs parted just enough for me to breathe, She lightly grabbed my hair and pulled me up to kiss her. "Enough foreplay I want your dick inside me now." Diana was lovely in the ways that she touched me, I relished in her touches as she guided my dick deep inside her warm channel. "Just breathe take your time no need to rush." I was overcome with a warm feeling of completeness, my thrusts were quick and my hands fell flat beside her. My attention was split between making her orgasm and trying my best not to come inside of her. I soon laid down flat on top of her my face lay right on top of her breasts which felt like pillows, I looked up at her and she had a very pleasant smile on her face, I rose up and she gave me a big wet kiss and with that kiss I shot my seed inside of her. I looked panicked when she used her godly seductive voice and said, "Don't worry its completely normal,I loved it & I love you." We laid there in the cool spring night, both knowing that we both had to go our separate ways. "Well as much as I would love to lay here naked with you we both should be getting dressed and go." We got dressed she gave me another kiss on the lips and she flew off into the night.

So here I was barely keeping my eyes open as I listen to her voice rock me to sleep until I smelled the scent of her perfume and hear the sound of the bell that meant that sent everyone off on spring vacation.  
"Hold it sleepy head you and I need to have a nice long talk." As the last student left Diana locked the door and sat on my desk. "So were you dreaming about me while you were asleep?" I tried my best to play off her question. "What makes you think I was dreaming about you?" Diana smiled at me wickedly and unbuttoned several of the buttons on her best "Well judging by that sword in your pants and the fact that you and I got to know each other on more intimate terms recently I'm pretty sure that I was running around close to naked my breasts moving up and down." She moved from my desk to my lap her hand seductively stroked my cheek adding to the fact that my dick went from somewhat erect to full blown steel rod. She looked down at what she had done and smiled. "Ah I see you were dreaming about me.

How about you and I take this back to my place where we won't be disturbed?" I took a loud audible gulp and Diana as if she was possessed by the Greek love Goddess kissed my neck and whispered into my ear "I still have so much to teach you and I can't wait to educate my love & favorite student." All I could do was nod and in no time at all we were in her car driving in the rain through the coastal college town.  
We arrived at her home. The place looked like a castle and a cottage home had a love child together.

She took my hand and walked me up the long winding stair case. "This is a very nice home you have here Ms. Prince." I said innocently trying to make casual conversation but the moment she closed her bedroom door she was on me. "Please call me Diana my name sounds better when it falls from your mouth." Once her lips touched mine I felt her arm wrap around my neck and my backpack fell to the ground. Soon we were both naked Diana was on her stomach as she seductively played with my dick,  
her hands and tongue felt unreal my hands grabbed at her blankets Diana noticed this and stopped the very sensual blow job. "Aw is my little student nervous about where to put his hands?" I nodded as she caressed my stiff shaft with her nails. "I can fix that." Sensing my nerves she took her golden lasso and wrapped my lands with it.

"You are now under my control and as your lover I command that you touch me while we make love. Do you understand?" I nodded and soon I felt her lips again my hands were free from her lasso and soon I began to touch her the way I always wanted. When she was done torturing my dick with her beautiful mouth Diana sat on my lap my steel like love tool in her hand getting ready to enter her. She moaned as she began to take my cock inch by inch until I was completely inside of her. "Oh Gods you're dick is so big." My hands went to her hips and she shot me a lustful smile and kissed my lips "Good boy you're learning." My movements became bolder as my hands took hold of her ass cheeks.

The sound almost sounded like a slap which made Diana moan in joy. "You like my big ass?" I nodded and pulled her in closer to me bringing her breasts directly into my face "I do like your ass Diana but in my humble opinion your tits are a tad better." She laughed at my truthful comment. Soon enough I began to ram her from behind hitting her g spot repeatedly harder and harder each time, her hands were gripping her bed sheets and I grabbed her hands, her moans of pleasure soon turned into screams. As I watched her but grind and bounce back and forth on my dick I began to have carnal thoughts about seeing if the Amazon Goddess would be into anal sex. I pushed the thought out of my head and thought I'd try it with her later, "Sweet Hera you're going to make me come!"

We fell backwards onto the bed her long curly black hair sprawling outward some of it covering my face.  
We lay there in the beautiful momentary silence my eyes watched her bountiful breasts move up and down the sweat pouring off of her face the goose bumps that appeared on her skin it all felt good and for the first time in my life I felt a real sense of peace. "Aphrodite be blessed that was amazing, and your cum is amazing you should cum inside me more from now. You were amazing that whole moment was –"Wonderful?" I said cutting her off and making her laugh. I found myself resting on her bosom and she was looking down on me with a joyful and loving smile.


End file.
